


Winding Down

by GemmaRose



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Disassembly, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, Immobility, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Tarn wants mission debriefs, even when the whole team is riding the tail end of a nuke high. The compromise: some time to burn off their remaining energy before sitting down like professionals.
Relationships: Kaon/Vos
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kinks in the Wires (A free 18+ Transformers weird kinks fanzine)





	Winding Down

Vos and Kaon had... an arrangement. It wasn’t something Vos would ever have considered before infiltrating the DJD, but in the grand scheme of things it was nothing at all compared to what else he’d done to earn and keep his position here. Nuke-overclocked systems sent jitters through his frame as he walked the halls of the Peaceful Tyranny, his pace measured and even. Kaon’s door opened up to him at a touch of the operation panel, and shut behind him with the click of a lock. A shiver ran through Vos, helm to pede, as he crossed to where Kaon sat perched on the edge of his berth, running his hands over a small cart of tools.

“We haven’t much time before the debrief.” he said without preamble, sitting on the other end of the berth and initialising the transformation sequence to open his outer shell. “So let’s get to it, shall we?” he stepped free of his armour, hands trembling minutely from the traces of Nuke still in his internal systems. But they were his own hands, not Vos’s hooks. For the next cycle and a half, until the mission debrief, he did not have to be the mech with the hooks, did not have to be Vos, a killer, a member of the DJD. He could simply _be_ , though his faceplates still tingled slightly where he’d cut off his facial insignia, the final step he’d taken in erasing his old self for this mission.

“Transform for me, Kaon.” he said, shoulders relaxing as he slipped into the familiar role. Kaon took three steps from the berth and did as he was told, leaving the cart of tools between them. They were slender, delicate things, far more suited to the sterility of a medbay than the dark personal quarters of one of their species’s most vile torturers. “Good mech.” he said absently, hopping down from the berth and wheeling the cart over to the electric chair now sat in the middle of the room, coils dark and silent, not so much as an echolocation tone coming off of them. Ah, right, silence. Kaon needed a firm hand to ground him, not a tender master to talk him through their scene.

He dragged his fingers over the edge of the tray, examining his tools for their session. He’d start with the clamps this time, they would make a good lead-in since the two of them didn’t have as long to build up to anything. He grabbed the set, letting the attached wires unspool as he boosted himself up to stand on Kaon’s arm. He had to stand on the very tips of his pedes to reach, but soon enough the clips were attached, two wires hanging down from the uppermost ring of each coil. The coils lit up as soon as he hopped back down to the floor, charge running hot through the lines which now dangled from them, sparking when the polished metal tips swayed into each other.

Kaon shivered as he ran his hand over the tray of tools, and after a moment of thought he selected a simple screwdriver. Kaon’s field flared in anticipation, and he allowed himself a smile as he twirled the tool in his hand. He subspaced it after another moment of thought, and plucked a socket wrench from the tray instead, moving back around to kneel on Kaon’s seat. The arm which held Kaon’s death-cap moved smoothly when he tugged it down, and he loosened the bolts at each joint one by one, rising to reach the higher ones until none of the delicate servos within had enough purchase to support it and the whole assembly hung limp at full extension against Kaon’s seat-back, sparking just above the junction of seat and back, beneath which Kaon’s array sat, untouched.

And untouched it would remain, unless things went too far and Kaon broke their habitual silence to ask for an early end to the session. It had been a long time since that happened, though. He hummed softly, running a finger around the rim of the cap and smiling as Kaon’s engine missed a stroke, field flaring with need. He slid back to the floor, kneeling at Kaon’s pederest and lifting the sheet of metal to get at the underside, where the bolts which held the textured upper side in place protruded just enough to access. A few spins of the wrench loosened them enough to shift the upper plate, and he tucked the wrench into the exposed joint to loosen the bolts that supported the servo which moved this piece of kibble during transformation. The next joint above that was easier to loosen, the bolts accessible without having to remove any plating.

He worked methodically up Kaon’s frame, loosening joints until the servos within became inoperable. Some sessions he delighted in peeling the plating of Kaon’s kibble back, splaying him open and tracing every sensor wire and fuel line, but they didn’t have long enough for that this time. Disassembly would have to wait for the more central parts of Kaon’s frame, the parts that he could probably reconstruct blindfolded at this point. For all its simplicity of form, the lower half of Kaon’s altmode was deceptively tricky, something they’d found out the hard way. Loosening enough of the bolts was enough to lock Kaon’s T-cog just fine though, and he knew he’d reached that point when the mech began to tremble, plating shivering against itself.

He stood smoothly, swapping his wrench for the screwdriver, and moved back around behind Kaon. One of the many things he’d learnt, working within the DJD, was just how to take a mech apart without killing them. Killing one of his teammates, no matter how apparently accidental, would certainly be a List-worthy punishment, and he’d be of no use to anybody dead. Kaon’s field flared again, _impatience eagerness Lust_ washing over him, and he rolled his optics. Drama queens, the lot of them.

A screwdriver was not, precisely, the proper tool for this job. There were better ones, medical ones, but Kaon had laid out this session’s tools and he was good at making do with what he had. The slender head of the screwdriver fit neatly into the seam where Kaon’s shoulder joint hinged and swung out from his torso, and a twist Just So had the dull grey plating peeling away from the side of his chassis with the snap of connections coming undone. Kaon’s coils whined to a higher pitch, and he shivered as Kaon’s field tingled static over his plating. The screwdriver scraped softly over the metal of Kaon’s internal framework, popping the plating off a little bit further with every passing nano-klik, and by the time he could grip the upper edge of the plate and peel it away Kaon’s field was so thick with anticipation he could practically taste it.

It was... exhilarating, in a way. A super-sharp clarity which stood in direct contrast to the hazed, fuel pump-pounding rush of a hunt on Nuke. Kaon’s vents buffeted him with hot air, and he reached for the nearest of the dangling wires. The tip of this one was a shiny copper clamp, with little rubber bits to grip it by, and when he tapped it against Kaon’s framework the mech jolted, a soft whimper slipping from his vocaliser that he knew no other mech would ever hear. He tapped the clamp against an exposed bundle of cables, and Kaon spasmed as much as he could, locked in altmode. Kaon’s cooling fans droned in his audials as he blindly set the screwdriver aside, fumbling slightly for a pair of forceps to clamp the dorsal section of Kaon’s cabling and energon lines out of the way. A second pair of forceps pulled the anterior section clear, and he stared into his teammate’s internals.

His hand found the pliers easily, and the surge of Kaon’s field as he dipped his hand into the mech’s internals sent hot shivers down his spinal strut. If Kaon’s vents were hot, the inside of his chassis was a furnace on par with Helex’s, metal hot against his hand and wrist as the pliers slipped between two energon lines and met the inside of Kaon’s chest fan. He could remove the whole thing if he wanted, pull each little pin out with the pliers, prise Kaon’s arms out of the way and lift the whole assembly up to rest on top of his chassis. Doing it properly would take too long, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease.

It took a klik of searching to find the pin he wanted and fasten the plier tips around it, and he ex-vented slowly as he tilted his wrist. Even against the roar of Kaon’s fans, he swore he could hear the slide of metal against metal. Kaon could certainly feel it, if the jump of his cooling systems up to an unhealthy scream was any indication. The prickle of heavy static on his plating was his sign to stop, a sure indicator that Kaon was on the verge of overload, and the pulse of frustration was all the confirmation he needed. He chuckled, seating the pin back in place fully and withdrawing the pliers. His other hand found the wire with the clip on the end, and he snaked it into Kaon’s internals as deep as he could manage before opening it and clamping it down on a support strut. Kaon’s coils discharged loudly as he overloaded, electricity crackling through his frame, shocking the mech deep inside even as the cable burnt out and stopped conducting charge.

He bit back a moan and resisted the urge to palm himself. Getting _involved_ with a member of the DJD... well, it wasn’t a good idea, to say the least. Even this was pushing it, especially with how this was going to end. He stuck his hand back into Kaon’s internals, brushing his fingers over scorching systems until he felt the familiar solid curvature of Kaon’s spark casing. Leading down from it, a thick bundle of pulsing energon lines and sensor wires which tingled against his fingertips, and then the thudding mass of his fuel pump. It fit perfectly in his hand, fingers threading between core energon lines as his other hand groped for the other wire hanging from this side’s coil. He squeezed Kaon’s fuel pump gently, and his array throbbed as Kaon’s lusty field swamped him.

A tap of the smooth-tipped wire against one of Kaon’s vents from the inside had him jolting again, static thickening the air once more. He tightened his hand on Kaon’s fuel pump again, bringing the wire deeper to tap on a system he couldn’t see or name. Kaon spasmed, fuel pump pulling against the cage of his fingers. It would be so easy to kill him right now, shock him again and hold on just a bit too tightly. The thought was an uncomfortably heady one, especially when a shift of his hand brought the charged wire against Kaon’s internals again and Kaon’s fuel pump sped up in his hand, battering against his fingers and palm.

He squeezed one more time, just hard enough to make Kaon’s vents stall, then withdrew his hands and took a step back. Kaon was nearing overload again, and the charge in his own frame has built up an uncomfortable amount just from being ensconced in Kaon’s static. Manually shifting his fans down a notch, he squared his shoulders and folded his hands behind his back, pacing behind Kaon and around to his other side. He did his best to project an air of calm and authority as he gathered the thus-far-unused wires from Kaon’s other coil in one hand, but couldn’t stop the full-frame shudder that ran through him when a spark between the two wires sent Kaon’s heavy field battering against him.

He tugged gently on the wires as he maneuvered into Kaon’s seat, relishing the sub-vocal groan that resonated in his struts. His other chest plating transformed aside easily as he shifted the wires to separate hands, and his fingers only trembled slightly as he brought the clamp-tipped wire up to his exposed internals, ghosting it over taut cables and the peek of his spark casing. Sparks arced from the gleaming copper to his own matte sentio, his shoulders spasming as charged lanced through cables at random. His cooling system tripped past the manual throttle, jumping to a roar, and he tapped the wire in his other hand against the rim of Kaon’s death cap. The seat under him bucked, Kaon’s hips jumping up against it, and he cast a discerning optic over the tiny seams which ran underneath him.

Venting deeply, he jabbed the smooth-tipped wire down into a seam near directly above Kaon’s array, his other hand jerking in towards his chest and sending a significant amount of the resulting overload directly into his own chassis. He toppled backwards, vents stalling, processor spinning, and when the room finally stopped moving around him it had fallen quiet save the soft pings of cooling plating, both Kaon’s and his own. He rose to his pedes with a groan, swaying slightly on them, but the sensation of Nuke dregs in his lines was gone. Kaon, too, seemed far more settled, but that was impossible to know until the mech pulled himself back into his own frame.

He huffed softly, and pulled the socket wrench from his subspace, kneeling to reassemble Kaon’s pederest and leg support. Kaon’s engine purred softly as he got back on the seat, setting the arm of the death cap to rights one bolt at a time and unclipping the wires from Kaon’s coils. He let the burnt ones fall to the floor, but the single smooth-tipped wire which hadn’t borne the brunt of an overload he coiled up and set back on the tray alongside the socket wrench. The forceps joined them soon after, and he stooped to collect Kaon’s armour plate from the floor. Fitting it back in place always took a little more punching than he was strictly comfortable with, especially with Kaon still disoriented and vulnerable, but better a few sharp, precise raps now than ages of fiddling and pressing later. A fine micromesh cloth sat folded on the far end of the tray, and as he rubbed the scuffs from Kaon’s plating his teammate’s engine turned over into a low idle, field steady and content.

“Feeling better?” he asked, and Kaon hummed softly, folding up off the floor in a long, sinuous motion. He never could quite look away when Kaon transformed.

“Much.” his teammate said, directing a blind smile in his direction. “How about you?”

“Better enough to sit through debrief.” he said drily, and Kaon snorted.

“We oughtta set something up to cycle the Nuke out of your suit while we do this.” Kaon mused, looking at the shell of Vos which still sat open and empty on the edge of the berth.

“There’s really no need.” he deflected, tension returning to his shoulders as he walked back to his suit, his role, his life signed away for a mech he couldn’t even be sure was getting his messages. “Wouldn’t want Tesarus asking questions.”

“Point.” Kaon conceded.

“What are we at, now?” he asked as he climbed back into his suit, focusing on Kaon’s voice as the metal closed around him, wires and lines to support the armour plugging into ports hidden behind micro-transformations of his plating. No matter how many times he did this, it never got any easier.

“I’m leading by two now.”

“Well then.” Vos stretched, linking his hooks together and pushing his arms out in front of himself. “Let’s get our afts to the debrief before Tarn decides to take points from both of us.”

“Let’s.” Kaon agreed, unlocking the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you as this was written for the Zine) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
